


索香 犯规

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 此号为代发 原作者为：无证驾驶
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 38





	索香 犯规

铃声响起第三遍的时候，山治艰难地睁开了眼睛。

身上的被子早就不知道什么时候滑掉了，露出他一身斑驳青紫的吻痕，从后颈延伸到大腿根。落在白皙的皮肤上，看上去颇有些惨不忍睹。

山治茫然地眨了眨眼，目光停在了不远处床头柜上的闹钟上，皱着眉头“啧”了一声，费力地把它按掉了。

接着他抬起上身，推了一把箍在自己腰上的胳膊。

“喂，放开我。”

身后的男人没有任何回应，反而把胳膊又收紧了些，无意识地发出几声呓语。

山治无奈，尝试着把对方的手臂拿掉，然而他才刚伸出手，下一个瞬间就感觉到腰上一紧，索隆扣着他的腰，反身把他压在了身下。

“你干什么啊绿藻头！”

结实火热的胸膛贴着山治瘦削的胸口，索隆甚至没有睁开眼睛，却精准地在金发青年脸颊上轻轻咬了一口。

“没大没小。”索隆哑声道。

“叫我什么？”

炽热的鼻息包围住了自己，山治缩了缩脖子，半晌，才不情不愿地闷声叫了一句：“哥。”

“我要迟到了，你放开我。”

“迟到个屁。你今天上午没课。”

索隆不客气地揭穿他的小小谎言，掐着山治的下巴就亲了上去，含含糊糊道：“再陪我睡一会儿。”

说着再睡一会儿，手上却一点也不老实，沿着山治的腰线反复摩挲，一只手顺着腰线滑到了胸口，另一只手则抓住了臀肉狠狠地揉。山治全身上下估计也就屁股还有点肉，摸上去手感格外的好。

他的左侧臀瓣上甚至还有一个新鲜的牙印，那是索隆昨晚给他口交时留下的。类似这样的痕迹在山治身上至少能找到五个。

山治根本无从招架他上下并进的抚摸，红着眼承受着，直到乳头被抠弄了一下，才忍不住小小地“嘶”了一声，打开了索隆的手。

“怎么了？”

“胸……被你弄破了。”

索隆低下头一看，发现那小小的乳粒果然变得通红，顶端还有破皮的迹象，估计是昨晚被自己吸破的。

山治瞪他一眼：“都怪你。”

听出了话里的埋怨和忿忿，索隆失笑，心道小孩就是小孩，凑上去亲了亲山治的嘴角，“嗯，都怪我，哥错了，不气。”

然后他起身跪在山治身前，将对方两条腿架在自己肩膀上，握住自己早就硬得发疼的阴茎，抵在山治突出来的股间。

“这样给你赔礼，行吗？”

“…唔……”

山治眼角泛红。这个姿势他们做爱时很少用到，虽然自己早就被索隆操熟了，但是像这种毫无阻碍的面对面还是不常见。从他的角度，只要略微抬头就能看见那压在自己后穴上青紫色的粗大阴茎，冠头渗出一点透明的粘液，青筋虬结，明明前一夜还把他干得死去活来，最后哭着恳求才放过自己，今天早上却又硬邦邦地勃起，蓄势待发地要埋进他的身体里。

他强迫自己移开视线，却无意间瞥见了索隆的胸口，刹那间，呼吸一窒。

那里布满了奇诡冶艳的刺青，从胸膛蔓延到手臂，被汗水濡湿后，更是艳丽无比。

无论过了多少次，山治总能被这片刺青吸引住全部注意力。

而索隆也就在这个时候，尽根捅入了他的小肉穴。

哪怕几个小时前才做过，山治的穴腔也是十分敏感，阴茎甫一插进来就让他浑身战栗，引起穴壁的一阵强烈收缩。索隆被他夹的一个激灵，将扣在山治腰肢上的手腾出一只，在他雪白的屁股上不轻不重的打了一下。

“宝贝儿，轻点夹。”

说完，索隆俯下身，山治的双腿随着他的动作被压在了胸前，红着眼睛看着他，看着他在自己颈侧落下一吻，接着冲自己咧嘴一笑。

“我开始了。”

随着话音落下，那根把他整个后穴撑得满满当当的粗壮肉杵开始了狂风骤雨一般的抽插。

硕大的冠头随着腰部动作稍稍撤出一点，然后有力地顶开穴缝，如同一条火热的巨龙顶到了山治身体深处，一下一下又准又狠，似要把他的肠道顶穿。才抽插了十几下山治就被干出了生理性的泪花，脚背都绷直了，慌乱地抓住索隆一只手，断断续续地哀求：“哥、唔……哥……慢一点……”

索隆却伸出手，把两根手指探到他的嘴里，拨弄他嫩生生的舌头，笑着问：“慢一点？”

“慢一点能喂饱你吗？”

嘴里含着粗糙的手指，透明的唾液顺着山治合不拢的唇角滑下。那根可怕的性器简直要捅到他的嗓子眼，他忍不住夹紧了后面，层层穴肉宛若一个契合的肉套子缠裹住肆虐的肉刃，给予这无情的侵略者至高无上的享受。

“嘶……真会夹……”索隆爽得理智分崩离析，抽出手指就吻住了山治的嘴唇，舌头在口腔的每一个角落翻搅，直亲得山治双颊通红，“唔唔”地叫了两声。他的下身也不闲着，打桩一样死命顶干了几十下，甚至残忍地对准山治的敏感点反复顶弄。山治果然被刺激得浑身痉挛，忍不住想要逃，奈何索隆手劲极大，腰被死死桎梏住手里，根本动不了分毫。

又过了一会儿索隆才舍得结束这个吻，山治的口唇刚一得到释放就发出控制不住的呻吟，快感实在是太强烈了，他只能咬住索隆的肩头借此缓解这甜蜜的折磨，指甲也在厚实的脊背上留下一道道抓痕。

这点疼痛对索隆来说不算什么，甚至可以被试作自己把对方干爽了的嘉奖。索隆低低笑了，等到山治终于适应了节奏松开自己，才握住了山治无力的手腕举至枕侧，轻柔地和他十指相扣。乳尖一晃一晃，在视线里无比显眼，索隆看得眼热，张开嘴将它含住，舌尖来回舔舐，火热酥麻的触感夹杂着刺痛沿着神经传递到山治的大脑里，让他的呻吟声都变了调。

在两人交合的地方，体液已经被过度摩擦弄成了白沫，随着索隆抽插的动作往外溢出。过长的肉刃上也满是亮晶晶的体液，抽出来的瞬间经日光折射，更是显得淫靡不堪。

屋里湿热的气氛已经涨到了最高点，山治能感觉到自己前后都已经够了，他和索隆的性爱需求从来都不对等，往往是他够了不想要了时，索隆还是意犹未尽。可自己的阴茎虽然涨的发疼，却因为没有触碰而无论如何也射不出来。他没那个力气去给它打出来了，只能求救地看向索隆：“哥……帮、帮帮我……”

索隆不多言，握住山治的阴茎顺着操弄的频率律动起来。山治本来就到了极限，没多久就射了索隆一手的精液，有一点甚至还溅到了他的胸口上。

索隆没有丝毫嫌弃的意思，急切地撞击山治股间的臀缝，精囊每每都打在臀瓣上，直把那处拍得泛红，发出令人面红耳赤的声响。不知道顶了多少下之后，才最后一次尽根没入，在山治后穴里射出了滚烫的精液。

房间里静了片刻，只余男人粗重的喘息声。

山治在索隆身侧歇了半晌，拖着乏力的身子爬到了对方身上。

他喜欢这个姿势。虽然对方可能并不需要，但是这个姿势能给他带来自己也能保护索隆的满足感。

两人躺了一会儿后，山治撑着身下的胸膛抬起上身，问道：“哥，你今天还去打拳吗？”

“啊，不去了。”

索隆摸了摸他光滑的侧脸：“今天在家陪你。”

“啊？……哦。”

一时无言，山治又在索隆身上趴了一阵子，突然想起来了什么，小声说：“哥，今天好像是情人节。”

“……是吗。”

什么嘛，没有情调的男人。没有得到想要的反应，山治撇了撇嘴。

索隆将他的小表情尽收眼底，不由觉得有些好笑。

想了想，索隆翻了个身，将那已经开始扣自己纹身的小混蛋整个揽进了怀里。

“？”山治不明所以，“又做什么？”

索隆没有回答他，而是附到他耳边，低声说了三个字。

然后绿发男人隔着汗湿的额发亲了亲他的额头，留下一句“我去做早饭，你再睡一会儿吧”，起身出去了。

留下满脸通红的金发青年一个人手足无措，最后只能把快要冒烟的脑袋整个埋进被子里。

这也……太犯规了吧。

混蛋绿藻头。


End file.
